


【柱斑】远行客 第二十七章

by broccoliskea



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broccoliskea/pseuds/broccoliskea





	【柱斑】远行客 第二十七章

其实当日伤重之时，斑也以为自己会死。

他这一辈子经历过许多生死之战，在血山血海中摸爬滚打，像那次一样凶险的情况，也并不是没有经历过。只是之前身边仍有泉奈陪着他，与他并肩作战，于他以强大的精神后盾支持，而这一次，却是孤单一人，别无所依。

也许是因为汨汨的血已经染湿了一大片衣服，又也许是因为胸前的伤口实在痛的撕心裂肺，他眼前一阵一阵发黑，几乎就要以为自己会命绝于此。

黏着沉重血块的眼睫马上就要闭上之前，他看见有个熟悉的身影朝着自己扑了过来，拂开了自己脸上杂乱的头发。他感觉到自己被抱在怀中，有暖热的泪水一滴一滴地流进他的脖子。

有短短的一瞬，他模模糊糊地想到：

任他这一路走来，走得如何惊心动魄，波澜起伏，到最后，他的身边，也只不过有这一人陪伴罢了。

这样也好。

而他终究还是被救了回来，于是那句话便一直藏在了心里，从不拿出来示人，连自己偶尔想到的时候，也会恍惚一下，仿佛回忆起了前世某个遥远的梦。

他明白的是柱间对他的感情，那句“喜欢”，半睡半醒间，他已听他说过不知多少次，他只抱着放任自流的心情，纵容着柱间喜欢着他，当面对自己乱麻一般的情绪的时候，却无从下手，无从理起。

也许人都是旁观者清，原本看得透彻的事物，一到自己，就稀里糊涂。

“咳咳咳......”柱间差点噎住，“咳.......斑，别在吃饭的时候开玩笑。”

斑也不答话，只是站起身来，上前一步，弯下腰去，贴上仍处于惊愕状态的柱间的脸，薄唇  
贴上他的嘴角，舔舐尽了粘在嘴角的透亮水渍。

“你......”柱间瞠目结舌。只觉斑又低下头去，捧住他的下颚，舌尖缠卷上他的耳垂，顺着耳廓湿润描画。

柱间虽还是摸不着头脑，但被他这么一弄，气息立即不稳起来，差点没发疯。

“你是怎么了？”柱间掰过他的脸，双手捧住下颚，笼在自己眼前，两人的眼睫几乎碰触到一块，低语调笑道，“果真是饱暖思淫欲。”

斑也未答话，只是如暗示一般微张开口，柱间的舌便从令如流地滑了进来。

舌与舌在温热湿软的口腔内追逐，缠卷，舔舐过齿间，描过口腔的每一处形状，唇瓣如磁石一般吸住对方，辗转吮吸，变了深紫。

屋内闷热，两人身上皆穿薄衣，胸口裸露的皮肤狠狠相蹭，肉体与肉体之间挤压得更紧，斑主动分开腿，让柱间把腿插了进去，只觉自己的硬挺在他强健的大腿上来回磨蹭。

明明热得心头发慌，汗流浃背，却反而点燃了野兽一样的原始情欲。

汗水顺着发梢和脸颊滑落至唇边，唇齿间皆是咸涩的汗水气息。舌头席卷更紧，像是要把对方绞杀至死一般，发狂地吞咽着彼此的唾液。

“到床上去。”柱间好容易离了他的唇，哑声说了一句，斑低声应了一句好，腰便被扣住，柱间把他按在床上。双手扯住他的亵裤，连着底裤一并扯了下来，褪至膝上。

两具汗津津的肉体又贴于一处，肤色形成鲜明对比，如宣纸与黑墨，发丝却都是浓烈的黑，纠缠在一起，是和谐的，无比自然的。现在柱间便是那个要拿起画笔，在斑身上作画的那个人。

斑闭上眼睛，等待他下一步动作，等了许久，却不见有其他动静。睁开眼来，只见柱间在上方低垂着眼望着他，眼神极其温柔而认真。

“你......”斑张口欲言，柱间却突地抬手按住了他的唇，手指抬起，沿着他的唇，抚摸过他的眉眼。

斑不自觉地又闭上了眼睛，静静地平躺着，如同献祭的姿态。

柱间摸过菱形的薄唇，顺着细长的人中，摸上挺立的鼻梁，又抚过两条剑锋一样的眉毛。

斑感觉到有什么温热柔软的东西贴了上来，小心翼翼地落在他薄薄的眼皮上。

柱间的动作如此舒缓轻柔，如同对待一件好不容易才到手的珍宝一般，却带有一种不容置疑的征服意味，仿佛雄性兽类划分地盘，循着他的脸，印上自己的痕迹，打上透明的烙印。

斑觉得柱间又抬起了自己的臀，指尖顺着股缝滑下。探到洞口，便屈一指探了进去，试着在柔软的内壁用指甲轻轻搔刮。

斑的身体战栗了一下，主动将腿又张得更大了些，是一副毫不保留的模样。

至此，他愿遵循自己的内心，把他的生命，毫无保留地为柱间打开。

手指动得愈发顺滑，有透明的液体从指根与穴口的连接处缓缓流下，传出噗嗤噗嗤如同搅动蜂蜜一般的声音。

前后足足折腾了十分钟，觉得抵在自己小腹上那根直挺挺的玩意儿越来越硬，斑也觉得煎熬得难受，终于不耐烦起来。

“这么着也不是办法，你到底进不进来？”

柱间低头望他，一双漆黑的眼睛湿润湿润的眨着望着他，眼睛里的光芒溢出来简直像融化的糖霜一样要腻死人，斑不禁心跳起来，心头如小鹿一样乱撞，再也说不出话来：

明明是自己主动要求的，怎么被他看一看，就这么不好意思了呢。

斑一边胡思乱想着，一边觉得一条腿被抬了起来，柱间扶着自己那根膨胀的肉器，极缓极缓地插了进去，一边插一边问：“疼不疼？疼我就出来。”

斑咬着嘴唇，忍着内壁撕裂一样的痛觉，听到这句话，脸上却又突得红了一层，眉心蹙了起来，眼睛里水蒙蒙的，看得柱间忍不住又低下头亲吻了他的唇，蜻蜓点水一般吻了又吻。

实际上不仅只斑一人觉得疼痛，柱间也觉得不好受，虽做了润滑，里面仍是十分干涩，过了半天，才进了那么一点，肉器已被箍得发疼，远称不上什么快感。

斑受不了这小刀细剐的罪，咬牙道：“你就不能快点吗！”柱间得了令，叹了一口气，猛一下捅了进去，听到斑痛呼出声，手脚并用，紧紧地将他抱住，嘴唇咬得发白。

两人连接的地方慢慢渗出血液，随着肉器的律动，一种难以言喻的痛与乐交织的感觉涌了上来，像天罗地网一般，把两人层层罩住，围得密不透风。

斑低头视察臀间，即使以他的角度，也能见那肉器如巨蟒一般在股间进进出出，每一回都是整根出，整根入，动作是极慢的，极克制的，带来的欢愉与痛却是无尽的，绵长的，要将人的理智一把火烧尽的。

痛也痛得真实，痛也痛得满足。

他突地挺立而起，抱住柱间的上身，柱间以为他又要来吻他，将他箍在怀中，谁知臂上传来一阵痛楚——斑竟张口朝着他的上臂狠狠咬了下去，咬出一圈深深的齿痕。

两人紧紧抱在一起，鲜红的血液顺着柱间赤裸的胸膛一滴一滴地流了下来，与斑的血混在一处，凝结成黑色的血块，再也分不出谁是谁——死也死在一处。

这样的念头让斑悚然一惊，将头深深地埋进柱间的颈窝，才感觉到刚才一瞬冰冷下去的皮肤又火热了起来。

这一场情事，如一次日久天长的鏖战。

他竟于情欲中尝出浓烈苦涩的死亡滋味。


End file.
